You Can't Tell
by blahbler
Summary: a teenage girl named Ashlyn is dared to jump in a lake when she gets out a lady lets her know how bad the lake is. Ashlyn is curious about the lake and why its bad and when she jumps in again find out just how it goes.
1. The Dare

"You Can't Tell"

It was Impossible to stop hurtling down, down nearly endless. You couldn't stop until you hit rock bottom. When my hand hit the cold sand I let my body turn itself right side up. I kept my feet going back and fourth, my hands by my side head up squinting to see daylight. I finally got there and pulled myself up onto the dock. Blink, breathe, sigh, cough while the cool air blew against me. I stood there feeling really heavy and my jeans seemed to be falling down, I pulled them up, my shirt stuck to me so I pulled it out. Turned around about to walk away but there stood before me was a bleak woman. She did not look happy. She pointed slowly across the pond and said,

"That's my house and you're on my property. Miss, you shouldn't be in or near this pond, bad things could happen, trust me." She was talking in a whisper. I shook my head yes in return. She turned around and moved slowly away, it was strange the way she moved about, it was like she was almost floating. I looked down and there was no feet with shoes, all there was, was her pale yellow dress hovering over the ground. I blinked once; twice she was still hovering away. I walked over to were the girls were standing.

"Ashlyn, were you just talking to yourself" asked Lynne.

"No, I was talking to that creepy lady" I responded

"What lady?" asked Lynne

"Yeah, who were you talking to?" asked Isabel also, finally letting herself into the conversation.

"If you were talking to an imaginary person you can tell us, we wont tell I mean we owe it to you, that was a pretty scary dare Isabel and I gave you" Said Lynne.


	2. Grandmas House

_Notes- So how did you like the first chapter? I got a lot of e-mails so I take that as a yes. Oh yeah I already know who the woman/ghost is, HA HA! Sorry I just had to. _

All of a sudden my mom drove up with her red van and rolled down the window,

"Hey girls how was school-why are you all wet Ashlyn?" She asked us.

"You don't want to know" I said back to her. On the way home I was thinking about the lady and many questions ran through my head, what was her name? Is she really a ghost? Will I see her again? I couldn't stop thinking.

"Mom, why is that our bus stop I mean that's someone's property we shouldn't be going there." I asked her.

"No, no that's no ones property anymore a lady named Agatha used to live there with her husband and two kids. You grandmother new them" I cut her off,

"Instead can you drop us off at Grandmas house then, please." I asked her

"Umm, I guess" She said and with that we turned into grandmas driveway. We hoped out of the car leaving our bags. Lynne and Isabel seemed confused but I wasn't in the mood to fill them in for what they didn't see.

I knocked on the door a few times and waited, soon I heard a sweet rusty voice say

"Come In, I'm in the living room." We opened the door and went inside. We were in the kitchen until we turned into the living room. She was sitting on the couch reading a book with a cat on her lap and two others beside her. She looked up,

"Hello girls, I wasn't expecting you but I did make cookies, let's go sit and talk." Lynne, Isabel and I fallowed her into the kitchen and on the counter was a plate of chocolate chip cookies I went over and grabbed the plate then put it in the middle of the table, we all sat around and took a cookie.

"Grandma, mom tells me you new Agatha and her family, she used to live in the big yellow house with the pond or lake whatever it is." I told her.

"Yes I did she was a very nice young lady but very mysterious, I didn't know why until she died." She told us. I leaned over the table and glared at her while saying,

"What do you mean by, you now know why because of her death?"

"Well her X-Husband killed Agatha and her family; she was very depressed for a while so I think he told her a while before it happened and every time I

Asked her what was wrong she said _I can't tell you much but he will kill us,_ I was pretty scared but not nearly as much as she was" She explained. This was a lot of information but still why would she say that the lake was bad, I thought for a second, she died, the lake is bad, how…?

"Grandma, did Agatha's X-Husband drown them?" I asked already thinking I new the answer.

"Well I think so, but the police haven't found her body. They've looked everywhere." She said. Well if we think that he drowned them then we should tell the police.

"Shouldn't we tell the police then." I asked

"Honey, don't you think I've tried. The police said that the case is closed." My grandma told me.


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

_Notes- Well I'm just as new to this chapter as you are I'm typing as I'm posting it's not like I know the ending here so I'm pretty excited to type on so you keep reading on _

Isabel, Lynne and I came in the house slamming the screen door shut, not from anger it just won't shut if you don't slam it. We pounded up the stairs as Isabel finished her speech on why she hates gym class. I wasn't exactly listening all I could her was my Brother Noah's guitar playing and then hearing my cousin Edward saying,

"Dude that's so sick you're like a total rock star!" Edward had said. When all of a sudden the music got so loud I couldn't hear myself think. When we got to the top of the stairs I took a sharp left and stuck my head into my brothers room through a cracked door and yelled,

"GUY'S TURN IT DOWN!" then shut the door as a guitar pick he had flung came toward my face. I turned and went down the hall. Isabel and Lynne were already in my room, or so I thought, when I got there they were leaning on the wall across my room, there eyes wide.

"Lynne, Isabel, what's the matter, what's the face for!" I said as my tone crossed into sounding worried from just asking a simple question. Lynne pointed as Isabel said,

"I-I-Is that the ghost you where telling us and your grandmother about?" she asked. I slowly tuned around and stepped into my room on my bed was the foggy image of the same ghost I had seen early that day. Her pale yellow dress did look wet she did look bleak and no I was not imagining. She was holding one of my Teen People magazines. My eyes widened as I said with astonishment,

"What are you dong here!!"

"Well I was wondering why you asked your grandmother about me. Why didn't you just ask me for yourself?" Agatha yelled.

"Well I didn't think I would see you again." I told her.

"Nope you thought wrong you will be seeing me until you satisfy me." Agatha yelled again. My door opened as I through a near by blanket on Agatha. Noah poked his head in and said,

"GUYS TURN IT DOWN" only he said it in a squeaky voice trying to sound like me.

"Noah we aren't listening to music! We're just…kind of raising our voices" I told him as he shut the door. I turned my attention back to Agatha as I pulled the blanket off of her. When I touched her to pull off the blanket my fingers turned cold.

"Agatha your freezing! What's wrong with you." I said

"Well let's see…I'M DEAD" She said not looking up from…my magazine


	4. The Johnson

I was sitting up in bed waiting for Lynne and Isabel to wake up. It was 10:30 and I was ready to wake them up myself. I could smell breakfast cooking downstairs and I was very hungry.

"Lynne, Lynney shmynney wake up" I said as I poked her.

"Hey, Isabel, wake up!" I said as I slid her pillow from under her head.

"Eghhh gimme my pillow an' shut up" Isabel groaned. She was always grumpy in the morning. Lynne picked her head up and sniffed. Her eyes weren't open yet.

"Mmm, what's that delicious smell man?" she asked.

"Its breakfast but to get the greasy bacon and steaming pancakes we have to go downstairs" I bribed her. She had finally opened her eyes and decided to stand up. She tripped over Isabel and me and she stumbled downstairs. I followed. I think Isabel was just getting up as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

After breakfast I talked them into going for a walk. They didn't know where we were going but I did. We where going to Agatha's house. On the way we chatted about everything…normal things, you know.

I stopped when we got to the end of her driveway and they slowed down.

"What are we here for?" asked Isabel.

"I want to take a look inside, don't you?"

"No!" snapped Lynne. She doesn't like scary things. I decided to just keep on walking; they don't have to follow me. Of course they did. Her house was old and falling apart. I suspected there to be like a dark cloud above it. But there wasn't. The walk way to the door was decent and the door was already cracked open so I just walked in. there was a stair case in front of me and a hallway to my right. I looked down and red drops stained the floor. It was probably blood. It trailed from down the stairs and out the door.

"Like eww!" Isabel pointed at the blood. Lynne was not about to come inside. She stood at the beginning of the walk way. I started up the staircase and avoided the blood. Isabel stayed close behind.

"Wait for me" Lynne shouted. Soon she was close behind too. At the top of the stairs the blood had lead from three rooms. I went into a pink room with blood starting at a phone that was off the receiver. I went over and listened into the phone…no sound so I knew it couldn't be recent. Then I set the phone on the receiver. I was in there alone now so I decided to go into the next room and find the girls. Lynne and Isabel were in there looking through drawers.

"Lynne, Isabel what are you doing, this is someone else's stuff we can't look through it!" I told them. Lynne was looking through a sock drawer. Isabel was looking through a desk drawer.

"Well there's nothing interesting in here anyways." Lynne said. The blood had started at the bed and trailed out, unlike the girls' room. We all walked into a bigger and more mature room. Just like the boys' the blood started at the bed. The sheets were torn and thrown all over the room and the mattress was half off the bed. Many items were broken, looking like they had been thrown.

"Oh My God, talk about insanity!" Isabel said.

"Let's go down stairs now" I suggested.

When we got to the bottom of the stairs I noticed a door closed. I think it leads down stairs to a cellar. I decided we should probably stay upstairs so we took a left and went down the hallway. At the end there was a kitchen, nicely took care of and it looked a little old fashioned. I wondered if there was any food in the fridge, not because I was hungry. When I opened the fridge an aroma of expired food flowed out causing all three of us to plug our noses. I pulled out a milk jug and took a peek at the expiration date.

3/1/1993

"EEEW OH MY GOD MARCH FIRST, NINETEEN-NINTY THREE!!!!" I yelled. "We weren't even born yet!"

"Its only 14 years old" Lynne said, trying to make it sound young. The milk was not even white it had a green and brown pudding sort of look. And had a smell that made you eyes water and it made you want to puke! Just for the fun of it we opened all sort of different foods and there were may different expiration dates. Lynne and Isabel took apart cupboards and drawers. When we got bored of the kitchen we found the living room where there was fire wood in the fire place. I looked out the window and noticed a newspaper holder in on the side of the house. I walked outside and took the three newspapers that were shoved in there. When I fond Lynne and Isabel I read one allowed.

"**Murder on Main Street**

The police aren't quite sure what happed but when they got a 12 year old girl named Ella on the phone the night of the accident all they heard was crying and then and scream. They tracked down exactly which house it came from and found that the ones who were killed were the Johnson's. It's a rumor that the murderer was Mr. Johnson himself. 3 months before the accident Mr. and Mrs. Johnson's' divorcee was in session. We're not sure how or why he killed them but we are sure that it is a true rumor."


End file.
